


If I am evil...

by mmokku0



Series: twins of evil [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Miya Atsumu-centric, Miya twins but theyre ren and len, Other, Song: Aku no Musume | The Daughter of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmokku0/pseuds/mmokku0
Summary: Once upon a time in a Kingdom so long ago, an evil Prince ruled the land, causing pain and destruction at the age of only 15.(Daughter of Evil but it's Atsumu woohoo)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: twins of evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955626
Kudos: 21





	If I am evil...

**Author's Note:**

> there is a second fic after this one. anyways hope u enjoy it ((:

Once upon a time in a Kingdom so long ago, an evil Prince ruled the land, causing pain and destruction at the age of only 15. Atsumu had everything he wanted. All of the riches, furniture, women, materialistic items. He ruled the world. Anything the evil Prince wanted, he had received. Whether it be a mane he would call Josephene, or a new wallpaper for his grand chamber, it was given to him.

Though the poor and sick would beg for the Prince to give them just a small sum of coins, he merely waved them off. Albeit, one could say that it was his mother and father's fault for teaching a child that only him, and him only, matters in the world.

Any one who stood below him deserved no such respect.

At such a young age, Atsumu grew up with his parents and teachers. His brother, Osamu, was never there for years. His one and only job he was taught was to rule. Look over the land and do as he could please, as he would one day be the king.

Only faint memories of him and his brother were the only remaining memories of a happy childhood, though they were apart for many years as children.

His right hand man and servant twin brother stood at his side at every moment of chaos and war. Political meetings, dates with ladies, he stood behind. Watching carefully for any wrong move someone could make on the Prince.

But keep an eye for the words that seem to have changed, for the story may not be told the same.

At one certain meeting of multiple kingdoms, a Prince of a far away land had caught the Atsumu's eyes. Love at first sight is what he called it. He swooned and reddened while he watched as the taller raven haired Prince removed his mask, revealing his pale porcelain face.

Atsumu had plans to attract the visiting Prince, for he had wanted marriage. But the Prince was already falling for a mere peasant of his neighboring kingdom. 

While the Prince smiled with glee and held close intimate contact with the boy in orange, Atsumu had watched them in anger.

Carefully leaving the common room where everyone chatted away about their riches and success, the evil Prince rushed to his chamber with his servant following closely behind. The evil Prince gazed out of the window, watching the peasants from below. Without looking up, he began to his servant. He gave the simple orders: "Rid of the Kingdom of Orange." 

Whether it just be the peasant himself, his family, or the Kingdom he originated from, the Prince didn't care. Though hesitant, the servant bowed.

Whatever the Prince wanted, he had received. 

Homes of peasants and nobles burned, falling gravely to the ground. Screams of pain and agony rang throughout the murky, grey air. Fire set ablaze, burning some to death. The castle from above slowly caught to flame, the orange peasant meeting his end.

The people suffered through pain, but never receiving pity from the one who had slain. Atsumu looked out of the window with a faint grin on his face.

He gazed back to the large grandfather clock that struck 3 o'clock. The Prince looked to his servant who stood by the doors, hands neatly folded together with a red-stained handkerchief on his left arm. A chuckle escaped the evil Prince's lips as he spun around, flashing his servant a smile.

"My, it's tea time."

Sick of all the pain and sick of all the torment, the people took their stands with torches and pitchforks. The anger that was built up over the last few years has finally consumed them without any fear. To defeat the Prince was quite the easy task, as the Prince's army was done with the war of orange and fled from the scene, along with the pitiful servants, scurrying out of the doors.

A mercenary in purple would lead the way. He took the charge and led the troops and invaded the castle of evil.

The little Prince knew he would be no match for the rebellion so he stood firm and tall, and watched as the chaos outside of his castle began spreading towards him. He smirked and spun around to the door.

The door burst open with the mercenary in purple pointing his sword at the Prince's neck and shouted at him. "Prince Atsumu, your reign shall be no more." The Prince tsked and glared at the intruders. 

"You barbarians!" 

They surrounded him and held the Prince down at all sides. His arms and legs tied from behind and his hair pulled by peasants. They spat and shouted with glee as they finally captured the evil Prince.

Once upon a time in a Kingdom so long ago, an evil Prince ruled the land, causing pain and destruction at the age of only 15.

As of three o' clock when the bell will chime the evil Prince will meet his end. The time had come and the evil Prince took his stand, walking up to the stage. He eyed the crowd and his gaze was still firm of determination. 

The mercenary in purple kicked him down, his head stuck between the brackets, the sharp blade only a few feet above him. The time came as the bell had chimed, looking directly at a boy in a shrouded cloak, and smiled and listened as the bell rang louder and louder.

"My, it's tea time."

And so ends the story of the Evil Prince who ruled the land with an iron fist and did so as he pleased. 

But this is not all of the story of the evil Prince, for there is more about someone who is similar to him in a different way someone could imagine.

Though you may cheer and celebrate for the end of the evil Prince, one shed tears and shouts, hastily leaving from the scene of the decapitated boy. 

The story ends not how you or I have expected it, but I had lived to tell the tale about the two twins of the evil kingdom. And so this is how it began:

I am the Prince of the kingdom and you are the servant at my hand. Our fates were decided since we were born, as our paths were split from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> im losing it BARK BARK i was thinking of this idea for so long wtf. anyways if u watched/listened to Evils Theater then you know damn well i made osamu's perspective


End file.
